The Tale of Elven Heroes
by Water Colored Roses
Summary: This is the story of two elves that have their lives changed drastically, when the Gray Warden Duncan pulls them into the lifes of being Grey Wardens, one from the City and the other from the circle of Magi. Dragon Age Belongs to Bioware and all the respective characters to their owners.


"Aaron, wake up." Called a voice in the room, Aaron opened his eyes and sat up.

With a yawn and stretched looking over to where his red headed cousin Shianni stood arms crossed, he asked, "Have a slept in?"

"Yes, but your Father, and I figured you deserved too. You do remember what today is right? " She asked tilting her head at him.

"Uhh…" He rubbed the back of his head, " Someone's wedding is today right?"

"A double wedding! You and Soris are getting married, and that is what I came in here to tell you, is that your bride Nesiara…she is here early." Her tone light, 'If you are so eager I don't see why you couldn't marry her, cousin.'

"I really don't like this arranged match and marriage business, Shianni." Aaron lightly whined getting up and walking over to his bed side table to grab his hair brush and re do his braid for the day.

Who else are you going to marry? Besides I already snuck a peak she is beautiful. There is going to be music, decorations, feasting…weddings are so much fun! You are so lucky." Aaron gave a light laugh seeing his cousin's ears perk up happily.

"Maybe you should be the one that is getting married."

"All in good time Cousin, it's your special day." She gave the slightest hint of a sigh before continuing, "Alright I will stop tormenting you. oh, Soris said he is waiting outside for you, so hurry up. " Aaron went over to the trunk in the room and dug out the wedding attire he was to wear. He put it on, he really disliked the way the sleeve were cut. From all the sewing he could tell that is was an old nobles attire, hemmed to hell and back to sit an elf.

He shook his head lightly, and wandered into the larger part of the room where his Father Cyrion was waiting for him.

"Good morning, my son. It's your big day! Oh, I wish your mother could have been here." Aaron saw that slight droop to his Father's ears when he mentioned Mother.

"Me too, Father. Well, what should I be doing anyway? "

"Time for you to go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape." Father said, a slight smile crawling on to his face where is usual, 'What did you do know' scowl usually liked to stay.

'You know me to well.' "A small chance is still a chance."

His Father chuckled, "you still got your Mother' s humor. That reminds me, your martial training…the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not to mention it your betrothed. "

"It's not that important anyhow." Aaron shrugged casually.

"We don't want to be seen as troublemakers after all." 'Father, that is my middle name, and you know it.' He felt himself smile while his Father continued," Adia made that mistake. "

"Mother was a clever rogue." Aaron stated fondly thinking of his Mother.

"Yes that she was. Son, I want you to have these. Your Mother would want you to have them. It's the very least I can give you, as you start your new life." Aaron was handed a pair of old boots, he recognized them instantly as his Mothers, he took off his other ones and slipped them on, 'I am surprised they fit.' Aaron stood up and gave his Father a hug, making his Father tell him to, "Go on now, I still have some things to do, and Soris is no doubt waiting for you. "

"See ya later Dad." Aaron stated, walking out the front door into the alienage.

There was the light smell of booze already in the air, 'A day of celebration, more like get drunk before noon and make the alienage smell like a cheap tavern. Who am I kidding a cheap tavern smells better than this.' Aaron sighed running through the Alienage looking for Soris.

Aaron finally spotted Soris, near the back entrance of the Alienage, 'Hiding already, not even married and you seem hand shy.' He smiled in his approach.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?" He could see the nervousness all over his friend's face.

"Getting cold feet, Soris?" Aaron teased.

"Are you surprised? Apparently, your bride's a dream come true. Mine sounds like a dying mouse. " Aaron gave a slight snort.

"Maybe you'll get a cage as a wedding present." Soris laughed.

"That is terrible." Taking a more serious tone at the end, Aaron was still amused.

"Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say "I do"." Soris said tagging along with Aaron as they went on a small search for the brides to be.

Aaron say his cousin gesture for him, and started to make his way over, coming sort as he stopped a human in the alienage come up behind one of the women. He grabbed, her and whispered in her ear, he pulling away and yelling at him.

"It's a party boys, grab a whore and have a fun time. " He looked over as Shianni, " Like this one so young and vulnerable."

"Touch me and I gut you, you pig." Shianni spat, getting a smirk. Aaron felt his eyes narrow as he watched what was going on.

"Please my lord we are celebrating weddings here." One elf stated, trying to end the scene peacefully as possible.

"Silence worm!" The human smacked the elf hard enough to knock him over, Shianni quickly helping him up.

"I know what you are thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…" Soris said, in a whisper to Aaron.

"Objection noted. Now out of my way." 'No Human gets away with messing my cousin!'

"Fine, but let's try to be diplomatic." Soris stated, 'Diplomacy my arse, I am gonna slit this pig's throat.' Was the first thought that ran through Aaron's head.

"What's this? The two grooms come to welcome me personally?" The human chuckled, still eyeing the elven women around.

"I'd welcome you getting what you deserve." Aaron stated, wanting to add, 'A black eye, a broken leg, internal bleeding, and your ears ripped off.' But not doing so.

He scoffed, "Do you even know who I am?" Before Aaron could think of another witty come back the human was bashed over the head with a wine bottle by none other than his cousin.  
" Are you insane? This is Vaughan Urien, the arl of Denerim's son!"

"W-What? Oh Maker. " Shianni placed her head in her hands not realizing who the human was she was now in a large amount of trouble for bottling the Arl's son.

Aaron turned to the scum's "friends" and stated, "Maybe his Father should've taught him better manners."

Another "friend" of this Vaughan guy commented, "You've got a lot of nerve, knife-ears. This'll go badly for you."

The men walked out of the alienage with Vaughan slumped between their shoulders.

Shianni walked over to the two soon to be husbands, "Oh I messed up this time."  
"It'll be alright Shianni, they come back I can handle it. Besides it's not likely he will tell anyone that an elven woman bested him."

"I hope so. I should go get cleaned up." Shianni stated.

"Take care Shianni." Soris added, quickly before the two were approached by two women that Aaron had never seen before.

"Is everyone alright?" Soris asked, 'These friends of yours the blonde it giving me the creeps.' Aaron thought.

"I think we're just shaken. What was that about?" The more mousy one said. Soris gave a nervous laugh.

"Looks like the Arl's son started drinking to early….Um well, let's not let this ruin the day. Uh, Aaron is this Valora my betrothed." Aaron gave her a gently nod, and looked to t the woman in her company that would not stop gazing at him.

'Be nice.' "And your companion is my betrothed?" 'Maker please let it be no.'

"Pleased to meet you. Soris has said so much about you…even some positive." She laughed slightly, 'Okay maybe you aren't so bad.'

Soris chuckled, " Don't get me in trouble, Nesiara. We'll leave you two alone." 'Don't leave me hanging Soris…nuts.'

"Well here we are…Are you nervous?" Nesiara asked.

"Not really, no." Aaron stated casually, 'Maybe she won't be so bad, she just seems nervous.'

"I was nervous on the trip down, but now that I am here, I looking forward to what it next." 'Yeah, she seems sweet enough, maybe this will be an okay thing.'

"Well things can only get better." Aaron found himself smiling lightly.

"Being here with you, I feel the same." 'That was cute.' "I am looking forward to seeing how life unfolds." '…You are starting to get to friendly.'  
"Come on, Cousin. We should let them get ready." 'Soris to the rescue.' Was screamed inside Aaron's head.

"We'll see you two in a bit. Don't disappear on us." Valora stated, sweetly.

"Or we'll hunt you down." Nesiara laughed rather darkly, 'Nope nope nope nope, first chance I get to leave I am out of here. Creepy chick is creepy…no no.'

The two walked away and Aaron felt himself shake a little, before getting snapped to attention by his cousin Soris, " Don't look now, but we have a another problem?"

"What is it this time? Arl's son back already? Squad of guards? Cave troll?" Aaron asked.

"Another human just walked in, could be one of Vaughan's. " Soris stated, Aaron looked at him, "I don't think so, he looks far too 'I have seen things you only see in nightmares' look on him to be near Vaughan. " Aaron stated, "Right let's go talk to him!"

"Let's do this quickly. " Soris said with a light whine.

Aaron ran up to the man, in question, he was dressed in white and silver armor, and blades crossed on his back. 'You are either a troublemaker, or some sort of important person.'

"Good day, I understand that congratulations are in order for your impending wedding." 'Oh that was nice of you, especially for a human.'

"Do you have business here?" Aaron asked lightly.

"I do. I believe, however, that I may have already found what I was seeking." 'Okay, then why are you still here?'  
"Then you'll be leaving I assume?" Aaron felt himself overly hinting at he wanted the human to go.  
"I am sorry, but I have no intention of leaving." 'Alright.'  
"Fine, maybe we can compromise?" Aaron asked, watching the elder of the alienage come out of his house.  
"He keeps his compusre, even when facing down and unknown and armed human. A true gift, wouldn't you say, Valendrian." 'Ooh, you know the Elder…okays…that makes more sense now.'

Valendrian stated, "I would say that the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades. It is good to see you again, my old friend. It has been far too long.

"Elder, you have friends?" Aaron asked, not realizing that the words slipped from his mouth instead of staying his mind to form a proper sentence, getting a smack to the back of his head from his cousin, "I mean you know this human."

"May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

"Why would a Grey Warden come here of all places, certainly not for the scenery?" Aaron asked.

"The worst has happened a Blight has begun. The King has summoned the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the Darkspawn horde alongside his armies. " Duncan said. 'Wow…sounds intense…to bad I am stuck here, marrying that possible psycho.'

"Yes… I had heard the news. Still, this is an awkward time. There is to be a wedding—two in fact. " 'Doesn't have to be.'

"So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait, for now." 'No they can't!'

"Very well. Children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for the Maker's sake, take your places. " Valendrian scolded looking at Soris and Aaron.

"Please, do not let me interrupt further. We shall speak more later." Duncan said, as they parted.

"Well here we are cousin, we are about to be wed…last chance to make a mad dash for the Dalish camp." Aaron stated, nervously wanting to do as he said.

"Actually, I think I will be happy with Valora. " Soris smiled.

'Great.' Aaron climbed on to the stage with Soris, in preparation for the wedding.

The ceremony and what happened before was a bit of blur like looking at the world through a thin sheet, only a few things were clear in the haze. A Grey Warden, a Arl's son the wedding, the women, and now a voice in the darkness asking him if was alright.

"Cousin! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" It was Soris, as Aaron opened his eyes to look at him.

"Do I look alright?" Soris smiled weakly.  
"You took a hard headshot. You'll have to worry about that later, though. Vaughan took the women back the palace, and the elder is talking to the Grey Warden from earlier. Everyone is upset." Soris said all rather quickly, Aaron nodding curtly.

"Of course they are upset! I can't believe this!" Aaron snapped a little.

"Me either. We should see if we can help. They are by the tree." Soris stated, Aaron was up on his feet and over with Valendrian and Duncan before Soris could catch up.

There a mob of others around the elder and the Warden, Aaron pushed his way through.

"Please all of you! I know you are upset, and with good reason…but there is nothing we can do right now. " Valendrian said, getting another rush of comments and nay-saying.

" He can't be allowed to get away with this, we must do something! If there is a way into the palace to be had I will go myself if not for us, then for the honor of the women. " Aaron yelled, getting a few comments that he quickly silenced with intense glares.

"Elder, I know a way in. I work at the palace, they would not notice if a few more elves were around."

"Well I am with you. But we aren't going to be able to talk ourselves out of this." Soris stated, putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder.

" For that you will need weapons. Allow me to offer you my own longsword and bow, a man should be able to defend his loved ones properly." Duncan stated, offering the weapons to Aaron and Soris. Aaron taking the dagger, and long sword to use giving them a little flourish before putting them on his back in the same manner that Duncan was wearing his blades, meaning the bow landing in the hands of Soris. The elven servant from the castle gave them both a nod, and they were off to the palace.


End file.
